Franklin Salisbury
Member of the Void Engineers Research & Execution division as a Scientist. Currently stationed in the Antwerp facility of the TU. Family * Martin Salisbury (father - deceased) * Annabelle Salisbury (mother - estranged) * Theodore Salisbury (brother - estranged) Background Salisbury was born in Fort Worth, Texas. Even as a child, his relationship with his family appears to have been strained, due to his inquisitive nature and disdain for authority causing frequent clashes with both his parents and his teachers at the Fort Worth Christian School. Rather than go to law school like his elder brother, he ended up studying at Caltech, where he double-majored in Applied Physics and Electrical Engineering. His research into fiberglass and wireless communications resulted in several patents, providing him with a steady source of income. Recruitment Further information: Franklin Salisbury Recruitment A team was sent to investigate Salisbury due to concerns that some of his patents were beginning to affect the Consensus. The mission details have been made classified, but it appears the team clashed with a group of Sons of Ether who wished to recruit Salisbury, and during the fight, a laser communication experiment by Salisbury went awry, causing a Paradox spirit to appear which attacked both groups. The Sons of Ether were forced to retreat, the building was rendered structurally unsound, and afterwards Salisbury was recruited into the Void Engineers' Research & Execution division. Employment record Salisbury originally worked on designing and testing laser weaponry, but his restlessness and lack of respect for authority caused frequent clashes with his colleagues. After a year of working in the field building communication networks for the Earth Frontier Division in inhospitable areas, he was assigned to the Antwerp construct as a field agent. Since then, he's invented several procedures and devices for combat purposes, although not all of them are considered Consensus-ready or even field-safe. Skillset Salisbury is good at anything scientific: although he specializes in hacking and mechanical engineering, he's also well-versed in astronomy, hypermathematics, electronics, and physics. He is also skilled with energy weapons and hypertech. As an Enlightened Scientist, he specializes in Forces, and is also skilled in the spheres of Prime, Matter, and Dimensional Science. In the lab, he uses these spheres to build devices for the team and strike forces to use; in the field, he analyzes electrical and Prime energy flows, temporarily boosts weapons and vehicles, and most importantly, terminates hostiles with great prejudice. Salisbury is a rotten liar, which, combined with his restlessness and disrespect for the Technocracy rules, often causes him to 'blab' to outsiders. Oddly enough, this appears to work in his favor more often than not, as he has in the past managed to secure temporary cooperation of shapeshifters and an Euthanatos agent on missions, and helped contribute to a number of Superstitionists joining the Technocracy voluntarily. Inventions Salisbury has invented several procedures and devices for use by the Technocracy, most of which have been tested in the field by him personally before even telling others about them. His inventions include, but are not limited to: * Titanium - codenamed to prevent copyright issues, this combat armor is essentially a functional Iron Man suit that Salisbury built shortly after joining the Antwerp construct. Mass production has been hindered by Salisbury's reluctance to share up-to-date blueprints. Features include: ** Repulsors - kinetic emitters in the hands and feet allow the armor to fly at high speeds, but also allow blasting the enemy with kinetic blasts, with severity ranging from knocking them over to obliterating body parts. Rumors that the chest core can be made to overload have not been substantiated. ** Laser - the eyes of the armor can fire laser blasts, which are especially effective against EDEs and vampires. ** Missiles - the armor can fire mini-missile barrages, causing an area attack that will hurt multiple enemies at once (and allies, if they're too close). ** Sensors - cameras provide the armor with several modes of vision, including low-light, thermographic, and radar. Measuring energy flows and accessing blueprints is also possible. ** Defense - due to the combination of several advanced alloys, the armor is light-weight (allowing the wielder to walk without having assistance from the armor), while still being stronger than a bomb suit. * Doorstopper - Rapid-Expansion High Strength Foam (REHSF), as its official name is, is stored in what appears to be a spray-paint can. Upon spraying, however, the foam expands rapidly (a 350ml can will create approximately 20 liters of foam), and hardens after about 10 seconds, and it its hardened shape it is as strong as concrete. Its nickname comes from it being able to keep doors from closing (or opening, if that's your wish), although its primary use is blocking passages entirely to minimize points of contact with enemy forces and cut off escape routes. * Mjölnir - this device is essentially a hammer made out of incredibly dense and strong alloys, which activates a Forces effect to decrease its mass when held by the "worthy" (although since Salisbury is not a psychologist, a DNA lock is used). * Negation - a heavily modified version of the Hot-Shotting procedure, this procedure will temporarily convert ammunition from 'regular' matter to negative matter, or modify a weapon to use negative energy, while also creating a complex field that prevents the target from interacting with regular matter until fired at a target. Has possible uses in neutralizing heavily armored targets. In true Salisbury fashion, his first experiment with the procedure actually created what is hypothesized to be a semi-stable mix of negative matter and negative anti-matter, as a single Negated revolver round created a hole of about 10 meters in diameter when it struck a firing range target. The process will wear off in a few hours to a few days, however, so keeping a stockpile is not viable. * SPAM Cannon - although its official name is Condensed-Post-Life-Entity-Powered Negative-Energy Cannon (CPLEP-NEC), in reality, everyone uses one of two nicknames for this monstrosity: SPAM Cannon, and Death Star. Initially built for the purpose of fighting GRANDMOTHER, the cannon is built using the Negation process, and each shot uses a CPLE (or "soul coin" as people call it when they think no one's listening) as power source to fire a massive negative energy blast. Although the prototype was destroyed due to a misfire during the encounter with GRANDMOTHER - nearly taking the Resilience with it - Salisbury was 'gracious' enough to build another one so R&E could see the weapon perform. The second nickname should be enough.indication as to the results of that test. The second cannon has since been destroyed, and so have its schematics. Do not ask for them. * 22nd Amendment - some agents have claimed Salisbury used a procedure to generate a localized earthquake in the aftermath of the Antwerp construct's mission in New York. They are wrong, and have been reprimanded. Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Void Engineers